DIN rails are standard rails used in the electronics business for supporting small snap-on electronics modules. “DIN” stands for Deutsches Institut Für Normung, a German institute that published the original standards. Several types of DIN rails are available including a “top hat” type of DIN rail. Equipment rails, by contrast, are operationally vertical strips of rigid material with a vertical liner array of fastener openings that are spaced-apart according to an electronic industry standard. Large electronics equipment modules, such as standard 19-inch modules, have short vertical linear arrays of fastener openings on opposing side flanges that are alignable to a corresponding short sequence of equipment rail fastener openings. Equipment rails are conventionally fixed in non-adjustable positions within the electronics rack, typically along opposing front sides and, optionally, along opposing rear sides.